How I can Save My Life
by KOLINnoKOLIN
Summary: Karena sebuah penemuan yang diluar akal sehat ya itu telur monster yang merupakan monster yang dapat memusnakan seluruh kehidupan di bumi...mampukah semua nation bertahan atau menyerah?


_Ola~ balik lagi ke Author geblek ini~_

_Summary : Sci-fi,sedikit yaoi~, Fic ini terinspirasi dri film Godzill dan saya akan rombak ceritanya~_

_Hetalia bukan punya saya tpi Hidekaz_

* * *

_Aku berpikir ini merupaka ide paling gila dalam hidupku..._

**_(World Meeting,1999)_**

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang luas dan terjadi keributan dan ketakutan

"Semua tolong tenang!" teriak Germany yang sudah marah

"Germany kita bisa tenang apa?! yang kita hadapi itu bukan monster biasa!" teriak England marah dan takut pun juga

"Semuanya tenang!" teriak America

Ruangan pun menjadi tenang tetapi ketakutan masih ada

"Japan sekali lagi aku minta maaf soal pabrik nuklir itu dan bom atum itu..." kata Amerika dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak apa2...America...itu semua demi membunuh monster lautan itu..." Kata Japan walau ada nada penyesalan

"Gara monster itu da...kita menjadi cold war,da." Kata Russia disertai aura menyeramkan

"Hm...tpi anehnya monster itu ditemukan di tambangku dan tepat ditambang itu...ada radiasi nuklir..." Kata Vietnam bingung

"Intinya kita harus siap apapun yang terjadi." Kata France bijak

"Pasti membutuhkan biaya yang banyak." Kata Netherlands dan Swiss berbarengan

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kita harus merelakan apa saja waktu..uang entah apa..demi mengatisipasi hal buruk." Kata Norway bijak dan tenang walau ada ketakutan

"Benar kata Norway." Kata Japan juga tenang

"Pertama kita harus merahasiakan dari rakyat kita...hanya peneliti khusus yang boleh tau." Kata Estonia

"Lalu dengan telur monster di tambang Vietnam itu bagaimana,aru?" kata China

"Harus ada...yang negaranya dijadikan tempat penelitian..." Kata Belarus dingin

Diujung ruangan terlihat Israel menyeringai dan berkata "Biar aku saja!"

"Kau serius.." kata India ragu-ragu

"Eh...kenapa?" kata Israel yang sengaja membuat nada bicaranya bingung

Di sudut ruangan Spain hanya memandang sesuatu yang aneh dengan Israel

"Spain..kenapa?" tanya Romano bingung

Spain pun menoleh ke Romano dan tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja Romano." Kata Spain dengan senyum tulus

"Hm...baiklah." bals Romano dan memperhatikan Israel

Semua orang hening dan berpikir apakah ia bisa

"Aku bisa! aku akn melaporkan perkembanganya tiap minggu." kata Israel tenang

"Benarkah." Kata America dengan nada tajam

"Benar!" kata Israel dengan tenang

America berpikir dan berkata "Ku percayakan pada kau...aku akan menyuruh orang2 ku mengirim secara sembunyi agar tdk ketahuan publik dan Israel jika kau macam2...aku tdk akan segan-segan untuk tdk melenyapkanmu dri peta." Kata America nada mengancam

"Aku bisa America.." kata Israel tenang seolah-olah tdk menyembunyikan apapun

"Baiklah...Rapat ku akhiri..." Kata Germany membereskan semua kertas-kertasnya

Semua orang bernafas lega dan mebereskan semua barang-barang dan meninggalkan ruangan hingga Israel tertawa keji dan berkata "Liat...saja akan kuhancurkan kalian dengan monster-monster itu hahahahahahaha." tawa Israel dengan keji

_**(Di Lorong Gedung World Meeting)**_

Indonesia yang berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti "Eh..." katanhya

Malaysia dan Singapura yang meihat berhenti dan berkata "Kenapa Kak?" secara berbarengan

Indonesia memegangi kepalanya dan berkata "Aku..aku hanya khwatir saja..Israel merencanakan yang tidak-tidak." sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Udh kak kalok ia macam-macam nanti kuhajar deh.." kata Singapura nada bercanda

"Hahahaha...kau bisa saja Singapura." kata Indonesia sedikit tertawa

"Hahahaha." tawa Malaysia

"Nesia!" teriak Netherlands

"Ah...Nether.." balas Indonesia sambil tersenyum

"Tch..." kata Malaysia dan Singapura kesal

"Oh kalian toh...aku pinjam kakakmu ya!" kata Nether langsung menarik Nesia

"HUWAAAAA!" teriak Nesia ditarik pergi Nether

Singapura yang melihat kesal dan berkata "Bule jelek..."

Malaysia yang kesalpun berkata "Menyebalkan...dan Singapura.."

"Ya?" tanya Singapura

"Aku juga merasa aneh dengan Israel..." Kata Malaysia dengan nada khawatir

Singapura pun terdiam dan berkata "Mungkin waktu nanti akan menjawabnya."

* * *

**Udh sampai sini dulu saya harus belajar buat UAS~**

**Tenang untuk Fic ini saya lanjutkan kok...**

**_Review_**


End file.
